1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus that measures optical properties of a scatterer and a probe for the measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an optical measurement apparatus has been proposed, which uses a low-coherence enhanced backscattering (LEBS) technique for detecting characteristics of a scatterer by irradiating incoherent light having a short spatial coherence length onto the scatterer from a distal end of a probe and measuring scattered light (for example, see International Patent Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/133684). Such an optical measurement apparatus is able to perform optical measurement of a biological tissue, which is a scatterer, in combination with an endoscope for observing internal organs such as digestive organs. When this LEBS technique is used, it is required to detect each of at least two scattered light of different scattering angles.
Conventionally, a configuration for obtaining scattered light having a desired angle with a light detection fiber by providing an optical element such as a lens or a beam splitter at a distal end of a probe (for example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0037024) or a configuration for obtaining scattered light having a desired angle by separating an illumination fiber from a light detection fiber by a predetermined distance (for example, see Biomedical Optics 2010 BtuD90) has been proposed.